Life as an Avenger
by FirearmPrime
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Avengers stories, The Life of a Hero and I am a Freedom Fighter! They're random and fun and I hope let you see into the life of Katherine and her friendships with the other Avengers! Please let me know if I should continue to write and post them! Please review, fave, and follow! And sorry about the not-so-good summary but please give it a chance! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I had an idea of writing a bunch of drabbles for my Avenger character Katherine Howlett. They're random stories just going through the friendship of Katherine and the other Avengers and her relationship with Steve. In these drabbles, all of the Avengers live in Avengers Tower cause I think that works a little better for the drabbles.

My stories _The Life of a Hero_ and _I am a Freedom Fighter_ have been getting a lot of positive review so I thought, why not. Please let me know what you guys think of these and if I should write more and post them! I love being able to write drabbles like these! I got a lot of these ideas from tumblr so they belong to their original creators, I'm just borrowing them!

If you have a possible idea that you would like to see between Katherine and any of the Avengers, just drop me a PM! I would love to try and write it! Thank you all again for the reviews, faves, and follows of my other Avengers/Captain America stories! And please don't forget to fave, review, and follow this!


	2. Photographs - Steve & Katherine

Katherine doesn't get to do a lot of her hobbies since she's always off saving the world and what-not. If you throw in the fact that she is a teacher for a school of mutant children, she doesn't have much free time but she wouldn't trade it for the world. When she does get time off though, she does one of her favorite hobbies though, she takes pictures. She loved taking the scenic pictures but she would take pictures of people if the mood struck her. It was about mid-afternoon on a Saturday when she had gone to Central Park. She was taking pictures of random things like the flowers, the sky, and things of that sort. Having the powers of nature, she was able to make any flower bloom for the pictures.

She looked around the garden before stopping, a small smile coming across her lips. On a bench under one of the trees was Steve. He had his sketchbook rested on his folded legs. His attention was completely consumed by the sketchbook; he didn't even notice that Katherine had picked up her camera and snap a few pictures of him. She looked down at the screen and smiling at how the pictures turned out.

She lifted the camera back up to her eye, zooming in a little more onto Steve before snapping a few more pictures. Steve made an excellent model.


	3. Coffee - Tony & Katherine

Katherine slowly made her way into the kitchen, immediately making her way to the coffee machine. She grabbed a mug from the counter above the machine and reached for the pot… it was empty. She glared at it for a moment before grabbing all of the supplies to make more. As it was brewing, she sat at the island, leaning her head on the counter. She heard someone sipping from a cup beside her, even over the sound of the coffee machine. She didn't lift her head as she looked over.

Tony was sitting next to her, leaning against the counter as he drank his coffee. The woman could smell it from where she was sitting. It smelled too sweet but she could smell the caffeinated smell underneath it. She watched him for a moment before turning back to the machine; it was only a quarter of the way done. She turned back to Tony, the man raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked, bringing the mug to his lips again. She didn't say anything, just holding her hand out for the mug. Tony looked between her hand and her face before cradling the mug closer. She made a whiny noise in the back of her throat before reaching for the coffee again. The genius watched her for a moment before rolling his eyes, placing the mug in her hands. She sat up, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip. She tried not to spit out the overly sweet liquid back into the cup. She handed it back to Tony, quickly swallowing the liquid before looking back at the coffee pot, it was almost done. With a sigh, she laid her head down on the table.

They sat in silence for a few moments before the coffee pot dinged, letting the woman know it was done. She stood up, quickly making her way over to it. She grabbed her mug from the counter and pouring the coffee in cup. She was pouring a little bit of cream and sugar in her cup when a muscular arm reached for the mug.

"Touch it and I'll kill you Steven." She said, knowing exactly who was reaching around her. The arm stopped before disappeared behind her. She felt the man place a kiss on the back of her head before he moved away from her. She could hear Tony laughing.


	4. Midnight Snack - Clint & Katherine

Katherine carefully rolled out of the bed, she didn't want to wake Steve up but she was starving. She put on a robe before making her way to the elevator. She loved Steve but he was a healthier eater than she was. There were certain kinds of junk food that he liked and ate but tonight, she was looking for something in particular. She went down to the 'family' level, which is where they would all hang out and have fun. Tony kept all the better junk food down there.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she exited and immediately made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the biggest bowls she could find and began looking through the boxes of cereal that were in the pantry. She had seen a couple she liked she decided on Reese's Puffs. She poured the cereal into the bowl before pouring the milk. She put everything back before she grabbed a spoon. She leaned against the counter as she ate. She glanced at the clock; it was 2:15 in the morning.

She continued to eat, only pausing when she heard someone walking around. She looked up, seeing Clint in the doorway. They blinked at each other before Katherine took another bite of her cereal. The archer came into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a piece of chocolate cake, leaning on the counter beside Katherine to eat it.

"You're eating cereal at 2:20 in the morning." He said, looking at the woman. She looked at him.

"And you're eating chocolate cake." She said and the man nodded.

"So we're even right?"

"Yep, we're good." They both took a bite of their midnight snack, eating in silence and just enjoying each other's company.


	5. Nerf Gun - Steve & Katherine

Steve sighed as he let his duffle bag onto the floor by the door. He could hear the helmet hit the ground, even though the bag. "Kathy?" Steve called into the apartment as he dropped his keys on the small end table they have by the door. The man was confused, the woman's car was in its designated parking space but she was nowhere to be found. He began to make his way towards the bedroom when he saw a Nerf gun sitting on the coffee table. He walked over, seeing the note sitting on top of it. He read the note, smiling slightly as he did.

' _ **Hey Stevie!**_

 _ **Here's your gun! I have one too and I'm hiding somewhere in the house… the loser has to cook dinner! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! XOXO**_

 _ **Kathy Kat'**_

Steve even understood the reference at the end, since Katherine had made him watch the whole Hunger Games series with her. He grabbed the gun, counting the foam bullets inside of it before nodding his head. He listened carefully; he knew that if he could hear her that she could hear him, especially since she had heightened senses. He chuckled softly as he slipped his boots from his feet, slowly making his way through the house, looking for his girlfriend.


	6. Painting Nails - Logan & Katherine

"Please! Please! Please!" Katherine begged Logan.

"No." The man said, shaking his head.

"Please, just once!" She said, giving her younger brother the puppy dog eyes. The man watched her for a moment before shaking his head. She pouted and crossed her arms. They sat in silence for a moment before Logan turned to her.

"Why do you want to do it?" He asked, glancing at the older woman out of the corner of his eyes.

"I just want to. There doesn't need to be a reason." She said, turning to him. They sat in silence for another few moments, watching whatever was on the TV. Finally, the man sighed.

"Fine. You have five minutes." He said, looking at his sister. She clapped excitedly before getting up and running into the bathroom. She opened the bottom drawer, looking through the different colors of nail polish there. She finally decided on a crimson red. She quickly ran back into the living room, Logan still sitting on the couch where she'd left him.

"Okay." She said, sitting down. She shook the bottle while Logan watched her unimpressed.

"I still don't know why I am letting you do this." He said, watching as she grabbed his hand and set it on her lap before uncapping the nail polish. Logan sighed before going back to the TV, letting the woman move his hand wherever she needed it moved.

"Done with that one." She'd said before switching to sit on Logan's other side, repeating the process with his other hand. The man sat silently, letting his older sister paint his fingernails. He was still a little unsure about why she wanted to do it though.


	7. Glass Door - Tony & Katherine

"Tony, that's stupid." Katherine said, turning to walk backwards as she looked at the man. He shrugged his shoulders, not really taking what she said to heart.

"Maybe… doesn't really matter." He said and she nodded as she turned back around. Before she even realized it, she'd run right into one of Tony's many glass doors. She bounced right off of it before falling to the floor. She laid there for a moment, closing her eyes as she listened to Tony laugh. "I can't… that was… Oh my God!" Tony paused to catch his breath but he couldn't. "That was epic!" He said, reaching for the handle of the door. The woman raised an eyebrow as he missed it, walking right into door himself. She watched as the man bounced off just like she did and fell to the ground beside her. She began laughing.

"You're right! That was epic!" She said, laying down and laughing so hard there were tears almost streaming down her face. Tony rolled over to look at the woman before he began laughing himself.


	8. Man's Heart - Nat & Kat & Wanda

Natasha and Katherine looked at each other as Wanda moved around the kitchen quickly, trying to get the different kinds of little desserts the way she wanted them. Since Remy had come to the tower to visit Katherine about a week the younger girl had been acting a little off. Katherine knew it wasn't her imagination that the two of them hit it off almost right away, Natasha had noticed it as well.

"Wanda… what are you doing?" Katherine asked as they made their way into the kitchen. The girl looked up, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was… um…" She looked around the mess of a kitchen; the other two heroes could tell that she was looking for an excuse. Katherine picked up a cookie, taking a bite of it. She moaned slightly at the taste. She didn't know the other girl could actually bake.

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." The older brunette said to the younger girl with a wink. She made sure to say it with a small Cajun accent. Wanda blushed; she knew she'd been caught. Remy wasn't coming to the tower anytime soon but Steve and Katherine were scheduled to make a trip tomorrow. Natasha turned to look at the older woman standing beside her.

"Sweetheart, the best way to a man's heart is through the fourth and fifth rib." She said with a completely serious face as she grabbed a cookie. Wanda and Katherine looked at her before looking at each other and then back to the red head. She cracked a small smile as she took a bite of the cookie.

"Nat just made a funny." Katherine said, beginning to laugh. Wanda joined in before Natasha did as well.


	9. Rushing - Steve & Katherine

Katherine quickly began the coffee before she turned and made her way back to the bedroom. Steve slipped by her on his way to the bathroom. Both heroes were late for their respective appointments; they'd both woken up late and, as a result, were now running late.

Katherine had to be at the institute to start classes and Steve had a meeting with Fury that he couldn't miss.

When Steve came out of the bathroom, Katherine slipped in as Steve made his way to the bedroom with a towel around his waist. The woman hopped in the shower quickly before she wrapped a towel around herself as she made her way back into the bedroom. Steve was almost done putting his suit on as Katherine made her way towards the closet, pulling out a nice blouse and a pair of slacks.

She could hear the coffee machine ding. The woman quickly dried off and threw her clothes on before making her way into the kitchen. She grabbed two to-go mugs and poured the coffee into them. She left Steve's black and poured some sugar and French Vanilla cream into hers. She pressed the tops on before running back into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before putting on some make up. She came out of the bathroom before making her way back to the kitchen. Steve was getting an apple and he smiled at her when she came into his sights. She smiled back, handing him his coffee before reaching down to fix the top of his suit, it was slightly crooked. Steve took a sip of his coffee before setting it and the apple down to fix her blouse, she'd missed a button or two while buttoning it.

Steve glanced at his watch, his eyes widening slightly before he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "Love you." He said as he grabbed his apple and coffee before he walked to the door.

"Love you too." Katherine said, watching as the man grabbed his helmet before he got to the door. He turned around, offering her another smile before he stepped outside. Katherine smiled to herself before checking the time. "Shit!" She grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and her coffee before she ran towards the door, grabbing her laptop and purse on the way. She closed and locked the door behind her before running to the elevator, maybe Steve was nice enough to hold it seeing as she was right behind him.


	10. Handcuffs - Bucky & Katherine

Katherine knew it was a bad idea. She really didn't care but it was a bad idea. She stepped into Bucky's bedroom, looking around. The man was asleep in his bed on his back. She made sure to be silent as she walked over to the man. She gently grabbed his right hand and closed one part of the handcuffs she was holding around it. She waited for a moment to make sure the man didn't wake up before she leaned over him slightly and grabbed his left hand, bringing it up and as quietly as she could, closing it around the metal. She smiled to herself as she left the room, making her way back to hers and Steve's floor.

 **XXX**

"Are you serious!?" Bucky said as he came into the 'family' floor. The rest of the Avengers turned from where they sat on the couches and began to laugh when they saw the man. He was still handcuffed together so he couldn't actually put a shirt on or fix his hair before he came to find the other Avengers. "Whose bright idea was this?" He asked as he tried to break the cuffs but they wouldn't budge. They were specially made handcuffs that were able to hold Steve… she knew that Bucky wouldn't be able to break them either. Clint and Tony began laughing while Katherine tried her hardest not to let Bucky see her trying not to laugh. She leaned into Steve side as the man looked down at her. He knew it was her but he didn't say anything, he was going to let it play out as it may.

"Who was it because this is gold!?" Tony asked, finally able to breath. Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to pull the cuffs apart again.

"It wasn't me." Clint said, whipping a tear from his eyes.

"I don't give a damn who it was as long as they come off… now." Bucky said, glaring at everyone in the room. Katherine sighed, clearing her throat as she began to look for the key in her pockets. Her brow furrowed when she didn't feel it. She got up and walked past the bound man as she went to the elevator, maybe the key was in their room…

 **XXX**

"Well, I have some bad news." Katherine said as she stepped out of the elevator. Bucky had now settled on the couch beside Steve in the spot that she had vacated, looking at the handcuffs hard enough that he was hoping they would just melt off. He did look up at her when she walked in.

"What's that?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Well… I can't find the key." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You can't find the key?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. I have no idea where it is." She said, trying to smile. The man closed his eyes and sighed.

"That's fine." He said, pulling frantically at the cuffs for a moment before he stopped and sighed. "Do any of you girls have a bobby pin?" He asked and Natasha scoffed.

"There is no way you're getting out of those with a bobby pin." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get me one and I'll prove you wrong." He said, smirking at the redhead. Wanda reached into her hair and pulled out a pin. She reached over the coffee table to hand it to Bucky. The man offered Wanda a smile before he began trying to pick the lock on the cuffs open. All of the Avengers were watching the man and after three minutes, he smiled in triumph as his metal arm slid free of the cuffs. "Tada!" He said, giving them all jazz hands with his now free hand.

"Well, I'm thoroughly impressed." Katherine said with a raised eyebrow. Bucky switched the bobby pin to his metal hand as he opened up the other side. When the lock was opened, the cuffs fell to the ground. He handed the bobby pin back to Wanda before picking up the cuffs and turning his attention to Katherine. She raised an eyebrow at him before taking a step back, she was happy she was still standing up at that point.

"James Buchanan Barnes… if you even think that you're going to put those on me you are sadly mistaken." Bucky stood up slowly as an evil smile spread across his face. Any other time, Katherine would have been admiring the fact that the man moves like a cat, so easily and graceful but at the moment, his sights were set on her. "Steve…" She said to the man. He leaned back against the couch, watching his best friend and girlfriend.

"You brought this on yourself." He said before Bucky's smirk got bigger and Katherine's eyes got wider.

"Thanks babe. Love you." She said before turning and running down the hall. Bucky jumped onto the coffee table and then over the second couch before taking off after her. The rest of the Avengers listened as there was a squeaking squeal before a crash. They all looked down the hall before Katherine came back into the living room. She jumped from the one couch to the coffee table to the other couch before running into the kitchen, Bucky came running through a moment later.

"Hold still!" They heard him say to her.

"Never!" She replied. There was a smaller crash before Katherine ran back down the hall, Bucky right on her heels.

"You're not going to help her, are you?" Clint asked while looked at Steve. The other man shook his head with a fond smile on his face. There was another crash and this time they could hear Katherine laughing.


	11. Shooting - Clint & Kat & Nat

"It's really easy, it's basically point and shoot." Natasha said to Katherine as she handed her a 9mill hand gun.

"You sure?" Katherine asked, looking a little nervous as she held the gun.

"I'm positive." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Watch." Clint said, putting the earplugs in his ears. Katherine and Natasha did the same thing. Clint fired off three shots quickly, all making it in or close to the bulls-eye.

"Wow, that's good." Katherine said, trying not to let the playful sarcasm leak out.

"Right." Clint said, winking at the woman.

"Watch me." Natasha said, waiting for the other two to put the earplugs back in their ears before she also fired off three shots into her own target. Like Clint, she was close or in the bulls-eye.

"Nice." Katherine said, nodding her head.

"Now, go ahead and give it a try. Both eyes open and point right to the center of the target. You don't have to be rapid fire like we were; you can shoot once and take the time to readjust. The wind and everything plays a factor when you're shooting." Clint explained, standing slightly behind the woman and pointing to the target, adjusting her gun.

"Alright, I think I can do this." She said before taking in a deep breath. Before either assassin could blink, Katherine had completely emptied the entire clip. She popped the clip and popped the casing from the chamber before setting the gun down and turning to look at both assassins. All but one shot was in the bulls-eye. They both looked at her surprised and she smiled innocently. "I think you guys forgot that I was in the army… we tend to shoot guns there." She said with a smirk as she patted Clint's shoulder and gave Natasha a smile as she walked by.


	12. Hard Mission - Steve & Katherine

It had been a long, hard mission for Katherine and Steve. They'd spent the entire week in some country while settling a territorial dispute between the neighboring countries. They'd made it home and had just settled into the apartment about 2:30 in the morning.

Katherine was standing in front of the island stove, watching as the water in the pot began to boil. She leaned back into Steve when the man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her. She reached behind her with her right hand, running it through Steve's short dirty blonde hair. The man sighed and leaned more into the woman.

It only took a few moments longer before the water was up to full boil. When it was, Steve moved away from the woman to go to the pantry, he grabbed the macaroni and cheese before walking back over to the woman. Neither one of them were willing to cook anything else. If it wasn't for the fact that both of them were slightly lightheaded from lack of decent food, both of them would be in bed asleep. She poured the noodles into the pot before turning around and hugging Steve to her. The man wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Her muscles relaxed a little more when she felt his large, strong hand running down her spine.

The mission had been a hard and tiring one. Neither hero talked about it on their way home. They both just wanted to forget it. Steve pressed a kiss to the side of her head and Katherine nuzzled into his neck, kissing there. When the noodles were done, the woman turned back around. She took the pot to the sink and strained out the extra water before returning the noodles to the stove and poured in the cheese powder. She grabbed the large spoon, mixing the noodles and powder together until it was done.

Before the woman could move, Steve handed her a fork before he used his own to take a fork full of noodles from the pot straight to his mouth. The woman hummed slightly before doing the same. The whole time they ate, they stayed at the counter, pressed closely together and eating right from the pot.

When it was empty, Katherine made her way to the bedroom while Steve put the pot into the sink and turning on the water to fill it up. When it was full, he turned off the water and kitchen light before following the woman to the bedroom so they could sleep.


	13. Gray Hair - Tony & Katherine

"Hey Tony, Jarvis said you wanted to talk to me?" Katherine said as she walked into the lab. Tony was looking in a mirror before he turned to her, waving her over.

"Yeah, come here and answer this question." He said. She raised an eyebrow but walked over to the man.

"What…"

"Can you see all my gray hairs!?" Tony asked quickly and loudly. The woman jumped slightly.

"What?" She asked, blinking once.

"My hair! Can you see gray?!" He asked again, coming closer to the woman, allowing her to see his hair. She looked at it before looking at his face, he was 100% serious.

"Um… yeah…" She said, unsure of what she was supposed to say at that point. Tony groaned as he walked away from her, deeper into the lab. She woman's brow furrowed in confusion. She looked up at the roof. "Jarvis, help."

"It would seem that Mr. Stark is worried about growing older." The voice said.

"Seriously Tony? That's what you're worried about?" She asked. She jumped in surprise when Tony came over to her from a completely different direction.

"Yes. Have you looked at Thor? Natasha? Pietro? Wanda? Steve? You?" Tony asked, his arms flailing.

"Okay, first of all…" She thought about what she was going to say. "We are all younger. But Bruce is gray as well and Logan is graying as well. You're not old."

"You just said that Logan was graying! He's almost as old as you!" He said, pointing to her. She bit her lip. That didn't work out as planned.

"Okay… how about this? If you're so worried about it, I'll help you dye your hair." She said, trying to defuse the glare she was getting.

"Seriously?" Tony asked, his gaze softening.

"Yeah, just pick out the color you want and we'll do it." She said, smiling at him.

"Okay." He said, turning to look back in the mirror. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." She said, nudging Tony's shoulder as she made her way out of the lab.

 **XXX**

"What did Tony want?" Steve asked after everyone had cleared out the kitchen.

"He's getting gray hairs. He's worried about getting old." She said, smiling at the man as she cleaned the kitchen. She had been the one to cook and that usually meant that she was the one to clean the kitchen as well.

"Why is he worried about that?" Steve asked and the woman shrugged.

"It's Tony; do you really want to know?" She asked and the man shook his head. She chuckled as she continued to wash the dishes.


End file.
